Predicting the Future
by OmoMeowth
Summary: My predication of what will happen after the volume two preview chapter. Oneshot, paid commission.


She was never a big fan of alarms, but she could say with confidence that hers was the worst. Whenever that unbearable screeching sound tore through her ear drums, chills ran down her spine and her neck fur stood on end. The damn thing was only a foot away from her face, yet every morning she found herself sitting up, ready to cling to the ceiling like she were in some cliché cartoon. And, of course, every morning she ran her fingers along the top of the clock, needing to relocate the switch to shut it up.

Lucy yawned and sat there, eyes glazed over and spine no longer erect with sudden, alarm-induced terror. Maybe it wasn't so bad. After all, she had a habit of falling back to sleep, which had caused her to be tardy more than her fair share of times. The alarm prevented that from happening because it got her feet on the ground and her head off the pillow. Though, it wasn't a cure all by any means. She still had other morning issues that needed to be dealt with.

For example: she needed a reason to get up. She set the alarm so it would keep her from sleeping in too long, thus preventing her from falling into a bad schedule – which tends to happen when you sleep 14 hours straight. However, she was beginning to wonder why it even mattered. Was a normal schedule even worth the (extra) depression that sleep-deprivation brought her?

Though, she did feel good sitting there, blanket still wrapped around her body, eyes creeping shut. Her head started to droop as her hands loosened their grip around her stomach and sank down to her waist.

Her eyes snapped open as she erratically shook her head, trying to ward off the temptations of sleep. Not even sitting there was she safe from her own inherent laziness. She had to get off her bed, even if that meant walking around aimlessly until she found purpose. However, as soon as she stood, she realized that the bathroom would probably be the best place to start her day…

She brushed her teeth, combed her fur, and took care of her business. All in all, it was a quick stop, at least considering how much free time she had left to sit around and think. Next, she went downstairs for food. She didn't have much of an appetite, but her stomach wouldn't stop hurting until she filled it, so she didn't have much of a choice.

She was caught a bit off guard by the dead stillness of the house. There was none of the regular hustle and bustle, no smells of food or cleaning agents, and, most jarringly of all, no sound from the living room television, which was on almost all day. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around the dismal little room, taking in the befitting loneliness of the scene.

As she pulled out a small container from inside of the refrigerator, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about her dad. He was back for about a week and had opted to take everyone to the beach… Yes, of course, the one place she just couldn't go.

When she had heard the news, she about cried. She knew it was really immature to react that way, especially at her age, but her dad was gone so much and she always had so much fun with him. To hear that he was going to be off enjoying time with the rest of the family was crippling… She couldn't tell if it was jealously or not, but she didn't really care. All she knew is that she was miserable, but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

She thought about telling him about her fear, or asking if they could go somewhere else, but he seemed so excited about the trip. He had a beach house he wanted to show everyone and he was known to be a huge fan of surfing. So, she kept quiet. She even told her mom that she was fine with the whole thing, that being alone would be good for her – despite it quite possibly being the worse thing ever.

It wasn't the most convincing argument, since Lucy was more focused on not crying than on being confident, but her mom got the message. She knew that saying anything to her husband would just make Lucy feel worse, so she gave her a hug and said it would only be for one night.

Another notable thing about the trip was that the pets went as well. They weren't exactly happy with Lucy's absence, but they were rather fond of her father and didn't have as many opportunities as the rest of the family to spend time with him. It was a good chance for them to get to know him better. Though, Lucy had to push that a little too. She wouldn't take no for an answer, not from any of them. She was tired of being a burden.

She got some bread and pulled a small, metal canister from out of the container. She made herself a tuna sandwich with nothing but the two essentials – tuna and bread. She had been told mayonnaise was a good addition, but she always felt it took away that natural, ocean-like flavor of the fish. It was like adding too much cheese.

She always hated when people added too much cheese to things. It didn't matter what. Pizzas, nachos, burgers… It was all the same. A little adds just enough flavor, but a lot seems to drown it out with this thick, chalky—

"Good morning!"

She almost dropped the sandwich on the ground when she saw him.

"You know, you should really be using a plate with that. You think just because everybody is gone you can spit in the face of authority?" He chuckled.

"I… thought everybody went to the beach." Needless to say, Lucy was a bit surprised at the sudden appearance of Jordan on the living room couch.

"Oh, I decided not to go."

There was a slight pause.

"Well? Why not?" Lucy was more than a little annoyed.

"I wanted to stay here and keep you company! I know that water makes you into a sniveling girl – you know, instead of a sniveling boy – and I felt bad."

"…Damn it, Jordan!"

Lucy's outburst didn't phase Jordan one bit. "Something the matter?"

"Why did you have to do that? You should have just gone and had fun with them! I mean, that was the whole point of the trip, wasn't it? To have fun?"

"Yeah, and you didn't seem like you were having much fun, walking around all night moping, trying to convince everyone you were 'fine.'"

"Ugh! Just… Damn it!"

"Lucy, enough. I didn't just do this for you. I did it for me too. Don't you remember all the good times we used to have? Back before I joined high school? We used to sit around and watch movies and shows all day, and joke about 'um and stuff… I just figured you'd maybe like to do that again."

Lucy looked at him, unsure of how she should feel. Was he being candid? Did he really want those old times back? Or was it just some clever ruse to hide his charitable pity?

"Come on… Come oooooooon…"

Then again, what choice did she have? He didn't go. He decided to stay there with her; whether or not it was out of pity couldn't change that fact.

Lucy sighed. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

"Lucy, come on, am I really the kinda guy who just 'says things?'"

She thought for a moment and chuckled. "No, not unless it is offensive."

"Alright, fantastic! Grab a plate for that sandwich and take a seat next to your big brother! It is easier for me to pity you if you're right next to me."

Reluctantly, she obeyed his sarcastic statement. She grabbed a saucer from the kitchen and sat down next to him.

"So, whatta wanna watch?"

"I dunno. You can put on anything."

"Anything…? Come on! You must have something in mind. I mean, didn't you have any plans?"

"Not really."

"Huh. Well. We're gonna have to fix that then." He stood up and walked over to the entertainment center next to the television. He opened a wide cabinet and scanned through their rather large collection of DVD's.

"Well, we have plenty to choose from… And since you're never down here to watch any of them with us, we probably have a lot you haven't seen before."

"Yeah, I've been busy." She took offense to his statement. It was like was he was accusing her of something.

"Busy? You're kidding me, right? You sit up in your room and mope all day."

Lucy was about to respond, to tell him that she was doing something else, that she wasn't sitting alone all day thinking about how much she hated herself and her life, but… She couldn't come up with a lie quick enough.

"How about 'Cast Away?'"

"Huh?" Lucy was so caught up with the mostly inert back and forth from a minute ago that she forgot he was trying to pick out a movie.

'Cast Away.' It's a movie. Ever seen it?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Alright, let's watch that then. It's a classic."

"Is it sad? I don't want to watch anything sad."

"Why? Because wittle Wucy will cwie?" He looked back at her and gave her mock frown.

"Shut up! I will not cry! I just don't like sad movies, alright?"

"Alright, alright… Shit. It's not sad. It's more of a…. adventure type movie."

"Adventure…?"

"Yeah, you'll love it."

Jordan put the DVD into the dusty player, configured the television, and took a seat next to his sister. It was one of his favorites, and he was a bit surprised she had never seen it, even if she didn't find the time to watch movies very often.

And so they sat there, occasionally speaking to each other, steadily growing more and more attached to the protagonist. Sometimes Lucy would get a bit lost and ask Jordan what was happening or what somebody said, and with a bit of teasing he would tell her. And then, they would sink back into comfortable silence.

Lucy was reminded of just how much she missed her brother – as well as the rest of her family. 'Back before I joined high school.' Jordan made it sound like it was his fault they never hung out. It was her fault for locking herself away in her room and lamenting her awful life.

She wasn't exactly happy – it didn't seem like she was ever happy anymore – but for the first time in a long time, she felt okay. She didn't feel entirely self-conscious, either, which was rare for her. Jordan knew of all her flaws. He knew just how awful of a person she was; yet, he still accepted her for it. She could be as dumb and irrational as she wanted, and in the end, he would just laugh it off. He really was a great brother…

And then the movie neared its end.

"Oh my god, you suck!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she struggled to stop sobbing.

"Ha, ha, come on, it wasn't that bad!"

"Yes it was!" She spit back at him. "That was like, the saddest fucking scene ever!"

"Lucy, for Christ's sake, it was a ball!" He laughed again.

"No it wasn't! It was more than a ball, you asshole! It…" She paused for a moment to focus on holding back her sobs. "It was his best friend!"

"Okay, okay, it was his best friend. And the boat was his cousin. Can we just finish the movie now?"

"No! You don't understand! You don't… understand what Wilson meant to him!"

"Alright…"

"Wilson was *sniff* he was everything to him. He was trapped all that time and then… And then…" She started sobbing again.

Suddenly, Jordan busted out laughing.

"Shut up! This isn't funny!"

"Oh…. Oh God! Lucy, are you serious right now?"

"Shut up!"

It was no use. Jordan couldn't stop laughing.

Lucy huffed and frowned.

"You're such an idiot!" Lucy couldn't prevent a small giggle from escaping. Watching him laughing like that was contagious. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks, but she really wasn't sad anymore. She could feel her brother's ridiculousness steadily overshadowing the tragedy of Wilson's untimely death.

"I'm… I'm sorry!" He forced through his hysterics.

"Jordan," She giggled again, tears still flowing. "This is retarded. It's not that funny."

"WILSOOOOON!" He suddenly cried at the top of his lungs in an over-the-top, overly dramatic fashion.

Alright, maybe it was that funny. Lucy almost fell out of her seat she was laughing so hard. She tried to tell him to stop, but she couldn't control herself. Every chance he got he yelled it again, each time with a new level of anguish and hilarity.

Eventually, though, the inane screaming started to lose its appeal, and they were left in a giddy state, resulting in numerous fits of giggling at seemingly nothing at all. Jordan got up and put in another movie – one that Lucy made sure was not sad - and they spent the rest of the day sitting around, joking and talking, sometimes paying attention to the screen, sometimes not. There were even a few moments where they paused the movie just to talk in detail about something.

"Wow, its dark out already." Lucy was lying down on the couch, her brother squeezed in behind her. It was a tight fit, but they were comfy. With each other's warmth, they didn't even need a blanket.

"Yeah, seems like it all happened too quickly…"

Lucy stopped and thought to herself: was that it? Would they never hang out again? No, it couldn't be like that. It was her fault they didn't spend time together. Sure, he was busy, but she had already long accepted that she was the one who had broken off their once close relationship. It was just another thing she had ruined.

But it didn't have to stay that way. She could hang out with him again… Maybe next weekend? And if he was busy they could do it some other times. The pets could join them, or maybe they could just give her a little alone time. They would probably happy to do so, if it meant not having to see her mope.

Lucy watched the credits to their latest movie roll. She thought about getting up, but she was just so comfy. That was probably why Jordan hadn't gotten up either. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to really savor their closeness, maybe more than she should have been.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" She spoke up.

There was no reply.

"Jordan?"

She looked up and back and saw his eyelids shut. Sometime between when they had last spoke and the credits to the movie started rolling, he had fallen asleep. She couldn't help but hold back a small smile. He seemed so cute and vulnerable like that, yet he was still the same strong, helpful big brother.

It seemed weird referring to him as her 'brother,' even in thought. He was never shy to flat out call her his sister, if not tease her about being younger, but after they had stopped hanging out, she started putting up walls with the people she loved. Somewhere along the lines he stopped being her brother, her family stopped being her family, and the only thing that mattered was herself and the pets.

She felt guilty – and stupid. She should have never pushed him away like she did. It was a difficult time for her and he teased her a lot… It was true. But she loved him, and he loved her. They were better off together, as a family, then they were apart.

Suddenly, she became aware of his breath just barely caressing the soft flesh of her ear. She noticed the slight bulge pressing against her butt. She even became extra aware of how warm his body was. There was a gigantic hand resting on her hip; it was loosely hanging there, the fingers pressed against her fur.

She swallowed and squirmed slightly, being careful not to wake him. There was an odd sensation boiling within her, one she desperately tried to ignore; but sitting there doing nothing didn't give her many opportunities to find a distraction. She thought about getting up, but leaving her comfortable little spot next to Jordan seemed almost worse than the alternative – though, she admittedly wasn't sure what the alternative was.

Her thighs were beginning to grind against each other, causing a warm pleasure to grow in her lower body.

She tried to convince herself that her… feelings… were not for Jordon. They were not for him, from him, or about him. She had simply been put in a good mood and had been sitting around all day. She was bored and now found herself maybe a little… aroused?

It was nothing unnatural or weird! Jordon had just happened to be there when it happened. It was a totally random occurrence. It wasn't like he was making her wet or anything.

She was wet for completely unrelated reasons. After all, she was touching herself, wasn't she? That is what happens when she touches herself. She gets wet. She doesn't usually go in already wet, but there are exceptions!

She looked back one more time, checking her brothers face to make sure he was still asleep. She knew what she was doing was wrong, disgusting, and completely unreasonable, but she couldn't help herself. She had been so tired, so stressed, so angry… She needed a release, even if that meant doing something she would regret her entire life.

She let her finger go in deeper as she continued to grind her thighs together. That first bead of sweat was forming on her forehead. She tried to focus on the warmth of Jordon's body, the feeling of his being pressed tightly against her. She wanted to truly experience the bulge pressing against her.

And experience it she did.

She felt it move. At first, she thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She kept looking up to see if his eyes were open, but he seemed to be asleep. And it moved again.

Then it dawned on her. The constant grinding of her legs made her hips move, which in turn caused her butt to rub against the tip of his member. He was getting hard from contact with her. Somehow this only turned her on further.

She added another finger to the act. More beads of sweat were forming and she was forcing herself to make as little noise as possible. The feeling of his member against her butt added an entire new element to her naughty little act. She knew her current position was an amazing opportunity, but she wanted so much more. She didn't want to settle for a sorry excuse for cuddling.

In some deranged act of sexual desire, her hand – the one fondling her breasts – found its way around her back. It started to feel around until she was able to correctly guide it. She gently slid down his hip and soon down his crotch until she found what she was looking for. She could feel extra warmth emanating off of it. She gave it a small poke and looked up to make sure he was still asleep. Then she started to gently rub it, all the while masturbating with her free-hand.

It was divine. She never imagined anything could feel so good. She wanted more, but thankfully, she was too afraid to take it any further. She just hoped she could climax before he woke up.

Sweat was beginning to accumulate beneath her breasts and trail down her stomach. She was getting close, and each second was another test of whether or not she could stifle her moans.

When finally that point came, she let out an audible cry, but she kept it low and prayed it didn't wake him up. She quickly pulled her hand away from his throbbing member and pulled the other out of her privates. She lay there, exhausted, not wanting to move.

She let her eyes slowly close, but she was still too worked up to sleep. There was a wet, gooey mess between her legs, but even if Jordon were to wake up then, he wouldn't know. The most embarrassing thing would be the erection pressed against her, but she should could just fake being a sleep.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her and Jordan whisper something into her ear.

"I was awake the whole time."


End file.
